The Rose Prince
by Tache
Summary: After three months of searching, Anthy has found Utena. Secrets of the past and Utena's future are revealed. A post series fic.
1. The Prince is Found

Well I decided to write my own post-series fic. Hopefully people will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena.

Chapter 1: The Prince is Found

Anthy walked along the path on her journey to find Utena. Chu-Chu sat on her shoulder munching on a cracker. It had been 3 months already since she had left Ohtori after being freed by her prince. She had been searching for her prince ever since. 'Little does Utena know, she really has been a prince the entire time.' Anthy thought. It may have taken her a while, but now she was sure of it. Utena really was a prince. She passed a road sign that said '10 km to Tokyo'. She smiled as she read the sign. There was a change Utena could be there. She had checked Utena's file before leaving and found out her aunt lived in Tokyo. With that, she continued to walk to Tokyo.

Utena sat at home in front of the TV. Ever since she had left Ohtori after the duel of revolution, she had been really bored. It wasn't easy for her. Defeating the million swords of hate had been a dire task, even for her. By the time she had finished, she was pretty much half dead. Luckily, she was somehow transported to Tokyo and was found by an elderly couple on a Sunday stroll. They had been kind enough to call an ambulance for her. She was in the hospital for a month before the doctors allowed her to go home with her aunt. Once she was home though, her aunt had wasted no time enrolling her into a new school since she had been expelled from Ohtori.

Yurika wasn't happy when she got that letter from Ohtori saying her niece had been expelled. Utena still hasn't heard the end of it from her. Utena sighed at the thought. 'While I'm not happy about being expelled and am actually happy I don't need to return to that freak school, I am sad I won't ever see Anthy again. I was never even able to tell her how I really felt about her.' Utena had never actually said it, but ever since she first saw the dark-skinned girl, she felt an attraction towards her. 'I wish I could see her again, just one more time.' With that, Utena aimlessly flipped through the channels.

Anthy looked at the paper that she had written Utena's address on then looked up at the house in front of her. She smiled as she turned to Chu-Chu who was still on her shoulder.

"This is it, Chu-Chu. This is Utena's house right here." She told him.

"Chu!" Chu-Chu squeaked with a smile. He too had missed Utena a lot over the last few months and he rarely missed any of Anthy's betrothed. Utena was just a special person to him, being that she was one of the few people who were really nice to him. Anthy smiled down at him.

"You've missed her too, haven't you?" She asked her friend. Chu-Chu nodded at her. "Well if lucks on our side; we'll finally be able to see her again." With that Anthy walked up and rang the doorbell.

Inside, Utena looked up towards the door as the doorbell rang. I wonder who that could be. "Aunt Yurika, the doorbell rang!" She called out. Yurika walked into the living room.

"Yes, Utena, I heard it. I'm not deaf you know." She told her niece as she walked to the door and opened it. Utena sighed as she turned back to the TV, not paying attention to who was at the door as her aunt opened it.

"Hi, is this the Tenjou resident?" Anthy asked Yurika. Utena froze at the sound of the voice. 'No, it couldn't be.'

"Yes, it is. And who might you be?" Yurika answered back. Utena turned her head to the door, but was unable to see the visitor through her aunt.

"I'm Himemiya Anthy, I friend of Utena's from Ohtori." She said with a bow. She then pointed at Chu-Chu. "This is my friend Chu-Chu." Utena shot off the couch as soon as Anthy was done introducing herself and pushed her aunt out of the way.

"Himemiya! You're here! I thought I'd never see you again!" She exclaimed. Anthy smiled at her.

"Yes, Utena, I'm here. You managed to free me from my roll as the Rose Bride." Anthy said as tears began to poor from her eyes. With that, she embraced Utena and cried into her chest. Chu-Chu clung himself to Utena's arm. "Oh Utena, I've missed you so much!" Anthy cried. Tears started coming from Utena's eyes as well.

"I missed you too, Himemiya." Utena took the girl in her arms. All throughout this tearful reunion, Yurika stared at the two confused.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" She asked. The two broke apart and turned to Yurika.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were still here." Utena told her aunt. Yurika glared at her. Anthy stepped in-between the two.

"Utena, I think we should tell your aunt everything that has happened at Ohtori." Anthy said. Utena gasped.

"Is that such a good idea?" Utena asked. Anthy nodded.

"Yes she deserves to know the truth. Besides, I have some things I need to get off my chest as well. Important things you don't know of, Utena." She told the pink-haired girl. Utena gasped. Just what secrets was this dark-skinned girl hiding?

"Perhaps we should sit down." Yurika suggested. Anthy nodded and they moved into the living room. Yurika sat in a recliner, while Utena and Anthy took the couch. Anthy looked thoughtful for a moment; considering how she should tell her tale.

"I'll start from the beginning. It all started 50 years ago, when I was a little girl." She began. Both Utena and Yurika gasped at this.

"50 years? Just how old are you?" They both asked. Anthy smiled at this.

"It will all be explained in my tale." She said. Both Utena and Yurika sweat dropped. "So back when I was young, I had an older brother named Dios. He was just an ordinary boy at first. We would laugh and play all day. Till one day, he received a Rose Signet. This signet marked him as one chosen to fight in Rose Duels."

"Like the ones I fought in at Ohtori?" Utena asked.

"You fought duels at Ohtori?" Yurika asked her daughter in shock. Utena looked at her aunt sheepishly.

"They were almost like the ones you were in at Ohtori. Rose Dueling started thousands of years ago. In a Rose Duel, one chosen one, a.k.a. someone with a Rose Signet, would challenge another chosen one to a duel. Each one of these duelist would then chose one person they cared about dearly and they would head to an assigned dueling arena. There, the two duelists would face off with their Heart Sword in hand."

"Heart Sword?" Yurika asked. "What is a Heart Sword?"

"The Heart Sword is the sword that rests in each duelist's heart. To draw it, the person they care for must reach deep into their heart and pull it out. With these swords, the duel is fought. Each duelist has a rose pined over their heart. The one to have this rose knocked from their chest loses the duel." Utena nodded. This sounded familiar to her.

"But why were these duels fought?" Yurika asked.

"Was there a Rose Bride back then?" Utena asked. Anthy shook her head.

"There is an ultimate power these duels are fought over. One duelist in the world possessed this power. The one with this power is called the Rose Prince. If a duelist is to defeat this person in a duel, they will gain this power. The power of miracles. The power of love. The power to revolutionize the world."

"Power to revolutionize the world?" Yurika gasped. Anthy nodded.

"Duelists usually don't know who it is that holds the power, so they keep challenging other duelists, hoping to challenge the Rose Prince and win." Anthy explained. Utena gasped.

"So what happened to this power?" She asked. Anthy looked down at her hands.

"By luck, my brother ended up challenging the Rose Prince and won. He then gained the power to revolutionize the world." Anthy explained.

"So what did he do?" Yurika asked.

"He used the power so he could protect all the girls in the world and make them princesses. It was all good, except for one thing." Anthy explained as a look of jealousy filled her eyes.

"What was that?" Utena asked, though she had a feeling she knew what it was.

"Since I was his sister, he could not make me a princess. So instead I became a witch." Anthy told the two, who gasped loudly.

"Jealousy filled me. I so badly wanted him to make me a princess as well, but he couldn't." Anthy said.

"So what did you do?" Utena asked. This story was sound familiar to her.

"One night, a whole bunch of people confronted him after a duel. Though he had won the duel, he had sustained great injury. All the people cared about though was him helping their daughters. I couldn't stand it anymore. Using my powers, I sealed away the power of the Rose Prince, as well as the good part of his soul. I then confronted the people and told them what I had done. The whole world was then mad at me, causing a million swords of hate to be born, directing the hate on my soul. For the last 50 years, I have been feeling the hate of the world for what I had done." Anthy explained. Utena nodded. Though she was naïve at first, she knew that she had destroyed the million sword of hate and that Anthy was now free from them.

"So what ended up happening?" Yurika asked.

"Evil took over what remained of my brother. He then became known as Akio. He had the need for power and control. He wanted the power of the Rose Prince back. He took my tortured soul with him to start a school and invited many young duelists to join his school. He knew that one day the power of the Rose Prince would escape and find a young duelist to gain the power. He wanted that duelist to come to his school so he could regain the power. I was given the role of the Rose Bride to compensate for the power of the Rose Prince. He told the duelist whoever won me in a duel and became engaged to me gained the power of revolution." Anthy explained.

"Did anyone ever get the power of the Rose Prince?" Yurika asked. Anthy nodded. Utena had a funny feeling she knew the answer to who got the power.

"Yes, shortly after Utena's parents died, the soul of Dios was able to escape and confronted her. He showed her my tortured soul and explained that only a prince could save me from my fate. When Utena swore to become a prince to save me, Dios knew that she was worthy of the power. He then gave her his Rose Signet and the power of the Rose Prince, which she still possesses even to this day." Utena gasped. So she did have this power.

"So is that why Utena has wanted to become a prince?" Yurika asked. Anthy nodded.

"Yes, though she couldn't fully remember her meeting with Dios that was the reason."

"So what happened when she attended Ohtori?" Yurika asked.

"When she came to Ohtori, she ended up getting mixed up into the duels when she was defending her friend Wakaba from Saionji, who was my current betrothed at the time. She ended up beating him with ¼ of a practice sword and I became engaged to her." Yurika gasped and looked at her niece.

"You never told me you got engaged to a girl!" She exclaimed. Utena sweat dropped.

"I never really took it seriously, Aunt Yurika." Utena explained. Yurika continued to glare at her.

"After beating Saionji, Utena continued to duel with other duelist, and won. I became suspicious that she may have held the power, but still wasn't certain. I wasn't sure until she was defeated by Touga that one time. Touga then gained power while Utena changed drastically, like a piece of her was missing. She got it back when she beat him."

"What did you do then?" Yurika asked.

"Once we were sure, my brother, Akio, and I began to test her. First I disguised myself as a boy to trick Mikage Souji into starting a ring of Black Rose Duelists. I convinced him that I was a boy from his past and should become the Rose Bride. He then manipulated students into dueling Utena with the Heart Swords of the other duelists. Utena beat them all, till finally He then dueled Utena himself and lost. Akio then erased everyone's memories of the events."

"Akio then started to convince the other duelists to re-challenge Utena. He thought that if he could show them the truth, they would become greedy with the thought of gaining the power and duel her. They did, but they did not win. Akio then faced off with Utena in a duel called Revolution. He wanted to manipulate her so he could get the power and rule the world. Utena fought back, with her desire to free me. Akio had me stab her, which I fully regret, took her Heart Sword in attempts to open the Gate of Revolution. He failed, but Utena summoned what remained of her strength to open it and freed me. I then left Akio and came here." Anthy finished.

"So now what?" Utena asked.

"Now, other duelist in Japan are realizing the power is back. You will surely be challenged again." Anthy told Utena. Yurika then looked at the clock.

"Oh dear, its getting late." She said. She turned to Anthy. "Anthy-dear, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Anthy shook her head no. "Well you can stay here and sleep in Utena's room." Anthy smiled.

"Thank you, Tenjou-san. I really appreciate your offer." She said. Yurika grinned at her.

"Its no problem. Now you two should get to bed." She said. The two got off the couch.

"Night Aunt Yurika." Utena said as she headed to her room.

"Good night Tenjou-san." Anthy said as she followed Utena. The two entered Utena's room and changed into the sleep clothes. Utena went to her closet and pulled out a futon.

"I'll sleep on the floor and you can take that bed." She told Anthy. Anthy shook her head.

"No, Utena, I don't want you to sleep on the floor." She said.

"Well I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Utena replied. Anthy smiled.

"Then why don't we share you bed." Anthy suggested. Utena blushed as she nodded. We that they both climbed into the bed. Anthy placed a light kiss on Utena's forehead, causing her to blush again.

"Night, Utena." She said. Utena then smiled as realization hit her.

"You're not calling me 'Utena-sama' anymore." She commented. Anthy smiled back.

"Well I'm no longer under obligation as the Rose Bride to do so." Anthy told her. Utena grinned.

"Then maybe I should start calling you 'Anthy' from now on instead of 'Himemiya'." Utena said.

"I'd like that, my prince." Anthy said. With that they both fell asleep.

To Be Continued…

Well there's the first chapter of this. It should get better next chapter. Please leave a review.


	2. A New Challenge

Well it's nice to know people like this idea. I guess I should write another chapter then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Utena.

Chapter 2: A New Challenge

Utena woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Anthy still slept beside her in the early hours of that morning. Utena only just wished that she could have had the courage the previous night to tell Anthy how she felt. She ran a hand through Anthy's hair. 'Oh Anthy, how I wish you knew my feeling. I long to hold you in my arms in such a deep and meaningful way. How long will it be before I can express my true feelings for you?' With that though, Utena leaned in to place a kiss on Anthy's forehead.

A smile brushed over Anthy's lips as she felt Utena's lips on her forehead, yet she did not open her eyes. 'Oh my prince, how I wish you would open up to me. I long to feel your lips on mine.' When she felt Utena back away, she then opened her eyes and turned to the prince with a smile. "Morning, Utena." She greeted. Utena blushed.

'Did she notice I kissed her? What does she think of me now?' "Morning, Hime, I mean Anthy." She slipped up a bit on the name. Calling Anthy by her name was still quite new to her after all, though it felt really good to say it. She turned to Chu-Chu who still slept at the end of the bed, with a huge snot-bubble coming out of his nose. Utena smiled at this. It was nice to be in such a familiar atmosphere again, this time away from Ohtori. Suddenly, the snot-bubble popped and splattered all over Chu-Chu, who then woke up. Utena laughed at this as Anthy sat up to help her friend.

"Oh no, Utena, he got it all over your bed!" Anthy cried as she grabbed a cloth to clean Chu-Chu and the bed up with. Utena continued to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Anthy. My bed sheets needed to be washed anyways." Utena said as she got up and started to stretch. A knock then came from Utena's bedroom door. Utena walked over and opened it, revealing Yurika.

"Utena, don't forget that you have school today." Yurika reminded her niece. Utena sighed at this.

"Yes, Aunt Yurika." She said.

"I called the school a few minutes ago, and the say Anthy can enroll there today and start classes." Yurika said. Anthy smiled when she heard this.

'Now I can spend the day with Utena.' She thought. "Thank you for doing that, Tenjou-san." She said with a bow. Yurika smiled back at her.

"It was no problem, Anthy. I know you've been around long enough not to need school anymore, but I figured you'd rather spend the day with Utena then with me." Yurika explained. Anthy nodded at her.

"Yes, I would. Thank you again, Tenjou-san." Anthy said.

"Your welcome. Now you two should get ready for school. You wouldn't want to be late." With that Yurika shut the door and left.

"It was nice of my aunt to do that." Utena said as she walked over to her closet to retrieve her trademark black jacket and red shorts. Anthy nodded in response.

"Yes, your aunt is very nice." She said. Utena started to get dressed in her uniform. "I see your still wearing that uniform, even to your new school. How did you convince the guidance counselor to let you wear it?" Utena grinned at this.

"Well the guidance counselor was on my heels about my uniform for the first few weeks, but she eventually gave up when she saw I wasn't going to change my uniform for her. She still does occasionally bug me about it though." Utena explained with a smile. She then looked at Anthy with a thoughtful look. "What about you? What will you wear today? Policy does say transfer students will wear their old uniform the first day, but did you even bring your Ohtori uniform with you?" Anthy giggled.

"No, I left it back at Ohtori with my glasses, brother, and Rose Bride identity." Anthy said. Utena smiled at this.

"Ya, I was wondering why you weren't wearing glasses anymore. You look really good without them I must say." Utena commented.

"Thank you for your compliment, Utena." Anthy said.

"No problem." Utena told her. She then thought for a moment and walked over to her closet and pulled out a girl's uniform for her new school. It was the standard sailor uniform with a red scarf and blue skirt. She walked it over to Anthy.

"Here, they gave me this on my first day, though I never wore it as you may have guessed. It may be a bit big on you, but it will do for the day." Anthy giggled at Utena's explanation. She took the uniform from Utena with a smile.

"Thank you, Utena. I'll take good care of it." Anthy told Utena.

"Ah, don't worry about taking good care of it. I'm never going to wear it. Besides, you remember what happened to my Ohtori girl's uniform and I didn't even shed a tear over it." Utena said remembering the time she had lost that duel to Touga and had worn a girl's uniform as a result. How she had re-challenged him in that uniform and had it torn to shreds in the duel. When they had gotten back to there dorm after that, Utena had changed into her pajamas. Anthy had taken the uniform and threw it in the trash, seeing that it was beyond repair. Anthy smiled as she remembered this too.

'I just hope Utena doesn't lose anymore duels and turn back into that week girl I saw that day.' She then began to change into the uniform. When she was finished, she walked towards the door. Utena's eyes followed her.

"You're not going to put your hair up today?" She asked as she noticed Anthy's long hair swaying at her back.

"Yes, I like it better this way, don't you?" Anthy asked Utena with a grin. Utena nodded.

"Ya, it looks sexy like that." Utena said then blushed. 'Did I really just say that?' Anthy grinned.

'She does notice me.' "Besides, having my hair up was just part of my Rose Bride identity anyways. I'm not eager to go back to that." Anthy explained and opened the door. "Now lets go. We would want to be late for school." With that, they left.

The two walked to school, side by side. Utena turned to face Anthy, last night's conversation in her head. 'Will I really have to fight more duel sin the future? If so how long will I have till it happens?' Then something important struck her. "Hey Anthy?" Anthy turned to face her.

"Yes Utena?" Anthy answered her.

"You said that duels are fought with Heart Swords, right?" Utena asked. Anthy nodded in confirmation. "Well remember what happened to my Heart Sword during the duel of Revolution. Akio broke it slamming it against the gate, remember?" Anthy nodded again.

"Yes it did, but don't worry. It's been three months since that happened. That should have been enough time for it to repair itself." Anthy said. Utena gasped at this.

"Heart Swords can repair themselves?" Utena asked in amazement.

"Yes, while it is rare that they brake in the first place. Though if you try to use them like Akio did, they can break. It has happened a few times in the past and they've always repaired themselves after a few months." Anthy explained. Utena nodded and the two continued walking. They arrived within a few minutes. They entered the school and Utena led Anthy towards the office.

"Wow, what a nice school this is. It's so much nicer then Ohtori." Anthy commented as Utena led her through the halls.

"It isn't that spectacular." Utena said as they reached the office. Utena led Anthy over to the receptionist, who looked up at them.

"May I help you two?" She asked. Utena nodded.

"Yes, we're here to enroll my friend here." Utena said and gestured over to Anthy. The receptionist looked at Anthy.

"Is she a foreign exchange student?" She asked.

"No, she's transferring here from Ohtori Academy." Utena explained.

"But she is foreign, isn't she?" The receptionist asked. Utena turned to Anthy, wondering this herself.

"I was born in Japan, but my mom was Indian." Anthy explained. The receptionist nodded and handed Anthy some paper work.

"Just fill these out and you can start class today. I see your already wearing our school's uniform." The receptionist said. Utena nodded.

"Yeah, she lost her Ohtori uniform and since I wasn't going to wear it, I gave her the uniform you gave me my first day. Though I think she is going to need a uniform in her size, mines a bit big on her." Utena explained as Anthy filled out her forms. The receptionist glared at her.

"Oh yes, I remember you now, Tenjou Utena, the girl who defies school rules by wearing a boy's uniform." The receptionist said. Anthy giggled while filling out her forms.

"Well the school rules say nothing against girls wearing boy's uniforms. It just says students are required to wear uniform." Utena said in her defense.

"But it still is not proper for girls to dress in boy's clothes." The receptionist argued back. Anthy put down her pen as she finished filling out the forms and handed them to the receptionist.

"You should leave Utena alone about her uniform. She is a prince so that uniform is appropriate for her." Anthy told the receptionist, who just blinked.

"A prince? How is she a prince?" She asked. Anthy smiled at her.

"Don't ask how. The story would just confuse you even more. All you need to know is that she is a prince." Anthy said. "Now what classes do I have?" The receptionist turned to her computer.

"I'll just put you in Utena's class. Being with a friend might make it easier for you." The receptionist explained as she printed out a slip and handed it to Anthy. "Just give this to your homeroom teacher." Anthy nodded and took the slip. "Now you two should get to class."

"Yes ma'am." Utena said and led Anthy towards her class. When they got to class, Utena turned to Anthy. "You should probably wait out here for the teacher to arrive. Do you want me to wait with you?"

"Yes, if that isn't a problem for you." Anthy replied.

"It won't be a problem." Utena said. Anthy nodded. The two waited for a few minutes before the teacher finally arrived.

"Tenjou-san, what are you doing out here? And who is this?" The teacher asked. Utena bowed to the teacher.

"Sensei, this is Himemiya Anthy, a friend of mine who just transferred to this school. She'll be joining this class today." Utena explained. Anthy held out her slip to the teacher.

"The receptionist told me to give this to you." Anthy said. The teacher took it and looked it over.

"Very well. Tenjou-san, go in and take your seat. I'll be in there to start class in a few minutes." The teacher said. Utena nodded and headed in the class. The teacher turned back to Anthy.

"I'll call you in when I'm ready for you." She said and went in the class herself. All the students turned their attention to her. "All rise." She said as she went through the morning procedures. Once they were done, she addressed the class. "Students, we have a new student joining us today." With that she motioned for Anthy to enter. All the boys drooled at the sight of Anthy. It made Utena want to get up and punch them.

'How dare they drool that way at my girl? Well she's not mine, but still.' She thought as Anthy stood in front of the class and bowed.

"Hello everyone. My name is Himemiya Anthy. I just transferred here today from Ohtori Academy. I like animals and making Utena happy." She said as she introduced herself. Utena blushed at being mentioned.

"Well I'm sure we will all make Himemiya-san feel welcome." The teacher said and turned to Anthy. "Himemiya-san, you can take a seat at the empty desk in front of Tenjou-san." Anthy nodded and headed over to the desk in front of Utena. Anthy winked at her before sitting down. Utena blushed as she realized what a great view of Anthy's luscious hair she had.

Across the room, a boy with medium length green hair named Daisuke eyed Utena with a smile. 'At last it seems Tenjou-kun has found someone worthy.' He turned to his girlfriend, Rumiko, who nodded back at him.

At lunch, Utena sat with Anthy under a tree. The two were chatting while they ate. They were having much fun until Utena noticed Daisuke walking over to them. Her eyes narrowed. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Tenjou-kun, it seems you have finally found someone." He said with a grin. Utena nodded at him.

"I know Anthy from Ohtori. We were roommates there." Utena said.

"Really, you two must be close then. I challenge you, Tenjou-kun." Daisuke said. Anthy's eyes narrowed as she realized what this was about. Utena just blinked.

"Challenge me to what?" She asked naïve as ever. Daisuke laughed at her, holding up his left hand to show her is Rose Signet. Utena gasped. "So you're a duelist?"

"Yes, and I challenge you to a duel after school at the dueling arena in the park. Don't be late." With that, Daisuke left.

After school, Utena and Anthy headed over to the park and started to look around for the entrance to the dueling arena.

"What would the entrance look like?" Utena asked.

"Probably similar to the one at Ohtori." Anthy said the spotted a gate with a rose over top of it. "There." She pointed it out to Utena. Utena walked over to it and put her ringed hand in the handle. The gate then opened as the two walked through. Utena gasped as she was changed into her dueling uniform instantly. She turned to Anthy. She was not wearing her Rose Bride dress, but I different dress that was white and red with a slit in the legs (think of her movie dress). The two walked over to the arena which was on the ground, a good thing since Utena was in no mood for climbing steps. Daisuke and Rumiko were already in the dueling arena.

"At last, you've arrived." Daisuke said as the two entered the arena. "Now let's get this duel started." With that he drew Rumiko in close to him so she could draw his Heart Sword.

"Yes, let's get this over with." Utena said as she drew Anthy in. Anthy placed a hand over her heart and a bright light shown. She drew her hand back and Utena's Heart Sword emerged, in one piece. "Grant us the power to bring the world revolution." They both cried as the sword was drawn. Daisuke and Rumiko did the same. Bells rang in the distance, signaling the start of the duel. The two duelists turned to face each other. Daisuke then noticed Utena's sword and gasped.

"Your Heart Sword, it can't be." He gasped. Utena looked confused. "It's in the shape of the Prince's Sword. Only the one who possesses the power of the Rose Prince will have their Heart Sword take that shape." He then started to laugh. "Which means if I win, I'll gain the ultimate power!" With that he charged and started attacking. Utena blocked, parried, and dodged all his strikes.

"Whoa, calm down. You're just trying to cut my rose off, not kill me." Utena commented as she continued with her defense.

"Do you think it matters to me what happens to you once I have the power?" Daisuke screamed and sliced trying to cut Utena in half. Utena leaped in the air and did a back flip towards Anthy. She landed in a kneeled position in front of Anthy and held her blade out to Anthy. Anthy touched the blade, charging it up. A flash of light filled the arena as Dios's spirit which was currently residing in Utena's Rose Signet took over her body. With a mighty scream, Utena leaped into the air at Daisuke.

"What is going on?" Daisuke screamed as Utena flashed by him, taking off his rose. The bells rang as his rose petals floated around him. "No way. I couldn't have lost. Not like that." He muttered. Utena walked back over to Anthy.

"Anthy, let's go home." She said. With that, the two left the arena.

That night, Utena smiled as she climbed into bed next to Anthy. Chu-Chu was already asleep with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. Anthy smiled at Utena.

"That was a good duel today, Utena. I'm really proud of you." She said. Utena sighed.

"But now that Daisuke knows I'm the Rose Prince, will he challenge me again? Will he tell more duelists?" Utena asked. Anthy shook her head.

"I don't know, Utena. For now, you should get some sleep." Anthy told her. Utena nodded.

"Yes, I should." Utena said. 'Should I tell her how I feel tonight? How would she react?' "Anthy."

"Yes Utena." Anthy responded. Utena hesitated. She was still unsure if she wanted to tell Anthy just yet.

"Goodnight." She ended up saying.

"Goodnight Utena." Anthy said. 'Darn and here I was hoping she would confess undying love for me. Oh well, maybe tomorrow night she will.'

To Be Continued…

Well there's the second chapter. Please leave a review. They inspire me to write more.


	3. The Return of Old Friends

I'm so sorry I haven't written a new chapter in a while. I've just been really lazy lately. Well hopefully once I start college next week, my laziness won't get any worse.

Chapter 3: The Return of Old Friends

The student council of Ohtori met in their usual spot. They were all gathered around the table waiting for their president to start the meeting.

"Everyone," Touga finally said, "The events of the Duel of Revolution have passed, 3 months ago actually." They all nodded.

"But what I'd like to know is why am I only just remembering about the duels now." Juri said. This received a nod from the rest of the council.

"Something is fishy around here and I don't like it." Saionji told them all.

"Well of coarse it is fishy, I thought found this to be fishy right from the start." Nanami explained.

"People, the truth is that Akio erased all our memories after the was over. He didn't want us coming after him once we realized what his true intentions were." Touga explained. "As we all know from the car ride he gave us all, Tenjou Utena possessed the power of the Rose Prince. What he didn't tell us was that he wanted this power all to himself."

"All to himself." Miki echoed.

"Yes, he wanted this power to rule the world." Touga finished.

"So why are we only just remembering this now?" Saionji asked.

"As you may have noticed, Himemiya Anthy left the school shortly after the duel had finished. My theory is that she has found Utena and this has somehow restored all of our memories. Now our task is to finish off what Utena couldn't, then leave this school to find her."

"And what task is it we need to complete?" Nanami asked in a worry.

"We must kill Ohtori Akio." At this everyone gasped.

Akio sat in the office of his tower, trying to think of a way to salvage his plan. 'Think, Akio, think. There must be some way to get the power of the rose Prince from Utena. There's got to be a way.' He then heard a noise at his door and looked up to find the student council there with their Heart Swords out.

"Good evening, Mr. Chairman." Touga greeted. Akio looked at them all confused and worried at the same time.

"Why are you guys here? And with your swords?" He asked nervously. "If you have a problem with the way the school is being run, there is no reason to get violent about it. We can talk about this like adults." Touga chuckled at this.

"This has nothing to do with how you are running the school. This is about those duels you had us fight some months ago." Touga explained. Akio gasped. He could not believe this.

"But I erased your memories about that! How is it that you remember about them?" Akio asked in a panic. Was his powers fading now that Anthy was gone?

"Be damned if we knew, but now that we remember, we are pissed. Ohtori Akio, prepare to die!" With that, Saionji lunged at Akio, the rest of the student council followed suit.

"NOOOOOOO!" Akio cried as his last words as blood then splattered in his office.

"Eeew! This is disgusting!" Nanami cried and started dancing around the blood.

"Indeed, that wasn't pretty." Juri commented calmly. Miki then threw up on the floor.

"I never want to have to do that again." He commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. Touga then walked over to Akio's laptop and started typing, looking for the information he needed. He smirked when he found it.

"Says here that Utena lives with her aunt in Tokyo. Time for us to leave." He said. With that he led the student council out of the tower.

"So, how are we going to get to Tokyo?" Miki asked once they were off of school grounds. Touga smirked as he led them all into a parking lot. They all gasped at the car in front of them.

"Simple, we'll just borrow Akio's old car." Touga said as he hopped in the driver's seat. Everyone stood there hesitant. None of them wanted to enter that car again after what had happened last time. "Don't worry, I won't drive on the hood with my shirt open." Touga teased them. Hesitantly, Saionji started to chuckle at that remark, followed by the rest of the student council. Finally they got in and they were off.

It was a lazy Saturday night. Utena and Anthy sat on the couch watching anime on TV. Yurika then came in the room.

"Anime again? Utena, aren't you ever going to grow up?" Her aunt asked her.

"But Aunt Yurika, anime isn't just for children!" Utena complained. "Leave me alone!" Anthy chuckled at her.

"And you usually complain that my taste in TV is bad." She said. Utena glared at her.

"Well a 14 year old watching the shopping network is weird." Utena told her, "But then again, you are actually older then that." Yurika shook her head.

"Well anyways, I want to watch the news now, you can watch your anime and shopping network later." With that, Yurika changed the channel to the one the local news was on.

"This just in." The anchor man said, "The chairman of Ohtori Academy, Ohtori Akio, has been found murdered in his office. Now over to our field man, Hiroshi, with more on this story."

"Thank you Joe, just hours ago, the slain body of Ohtori Akio was found in his office. Police still have no idea who was behind this crime. They are currently questioning students for more information."

Utena sat there in shock. Akio was dead. "Who would have done this I wonder?" She asked out loud. Anthy narrowed her eyes beside her.

"I have a pretty good idea who it was." She said. Utena looked at her for answers. "After the final duel, Akio erased the memories from everyone, of you and the duels. Shortly after I found you, I used my magic to return all those memories. I'm pretty sure the student council was behind this." Utena nodded.

"That would make sense." She said. It was then that the doorbell rang. Yurika got up to answer it.

"Hello, is this the Tenjou resident?" Touga asked when the door was opened.

"Yes this is. What is it you people want?" Yurika asked confused. She did not know this people. What if they were crazy murderers? Ironically, that last part was now true.

"We're here to see Tenjou Utena. We know her from Ohtori Academy." Touga explained. Utena heard this and sighed as she got up to see them. Anthy got up as well.

"I guess it's not surprising you guys are here after what I heard on the news." She said.

"So they found him already?" Touga asked. Utena nodded.

"So you guys were the ones that killed him then?" This made Utena nervous. She couldn't believe she was associated with murderers. What if the police surrounded the house right now? Her aunt gasped beside her.

"Utena, you're friends with murderers?" This was just to much for her. First a mysterious girl her niece acted weird around, then a story of duels, now murderers.

"Well I'm sure they have an explanation. Why don't we all come inside and talk." Anthy suggested. Utena nodded.

"Yes, let's do that." She said and moved aside for the student council to come in.

"Are you mad Utena? Letting murderers into our home?" Yurika asked in disbelief. Utena nodded at her aunt.

"It's OK, they're duellists too. And Akio was Anthy's evil brother." Utena explained to her aunt. Hesitantly, she moved aside to let them in.

"Well I'll go make some tea." She said. Once she returned with the tea, Touga began the story.

"A few days ago, we remembered the duels that took place. We remembered how we fought over the Rose Bride and the truth that Akio revealed to us." He explained.

"Yes, after I found Utena, I thought it'd be best to return all the memories Akio was blocking from everyone." Anthy told them.

"Akio kept me close to him after I had lost to Utena. When I beat her, I realized that there was more to the duels then just possession of the Rose Bride. I felt a power different from what I felt when I won the Rose Bride when the duels started, before Utena arrived. It was after I lost that Akio revealed the truth to me about the power of the Rose Prince. I stuck around Akio some more to find out more information. After awhile it became clear to me that Akio was evil and wanted this power to himself. That is why I thought it would be best for him to be dead when I regained my memories." At this point Anthy nodded in agreement.

"That is true. Even here in Tokyo, I have no doubt that he would think of a way to come after Utena again for the power. There's no telling what he would do if he got the power." Anthy said and thought, "The police probably wouldn't think the same way since he was murdered, so I'll use my powers to make them think he committed suicide so you guys won't get in trouble."

"That's it?" Yurika asked, "The police will believe whatever you want them to?" Anthy nodded.

"It's best that way. Now I thinks it's best we all head to bed." She suggested.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" Utena asked the student council.

"No, we don't." Touga replied.

"I suppose we could always find a hotel to stay in." Miki suggested. Utena turned to her aunt.

"Aunt Yurika, can they stay here?" She asked. Yurika's eyes grew wide as she gasped.

"You want me to hide murderers in my house? What if they kill us in our sleep?" She panicked.

"But they're not crazy, Akio was evil. Anthy even is going to make everyone think it was suicide." Utena paused for a bit. "Would it help if Anthy made you think it was suicide too?" Yurika fumed.

"Fine, they can stay in the basement! But if the police came, I didn't know they were murderers!" With that she headed up to bed.

"Thanks Aunt Yurika!" Utena called up to her. She turned to the student council. "Now to get you guys set up." She led them down to the basement.

On the other end of town, Daisuke still fumed about having lost the duel to Utena. Rumiko wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Cheer up, Daisuke-kun, you can always challenge her to another duel." She purred into his ear. He grinned at this.

"You're right, Rumiko-chan. And once I beat her, I'll rule the world." With that the two kissed.

Once the student council was set up, Utena and Anthy headed up for bed as well. They quickly got changed and hopped into Utena's bed. Utena wrapped her arm around Anthy.

"You're not upset over your brother's death are you. I know that he was evil, but he was still your brother." Utena said. Anthy nodded.

"Well it is true that he was my brother and I'm a little upset that he's gone, my real brother died a long time ago, so I'm sort of already use to it." She explained. "But it's still a shock, so could you hold me tonight?" Utena nodded.

Utena hugged Anthy tight to her body. 'Oh Anthy, how I wish I could tell you how I feel right now.' Anthy snuggled into Utena's chest and decided to take a shot at being brave.

"Utena, I have something I want to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" Utena asked. 'What could she possibly want to tell me?'

"I… um… well the truth is that I… um… oh never mind. Night Utena." And with that Anthy faked being asleep.

"Night Anthy." Utena told her. 'Well that was strange. What was it she wanted to tell me. Oh well, I'll ask her tomorrow morning.' And with that she went to sleep.

To be continued…

Ya, I finally wrote another chapter. Hopefully I'll write the next chapter before moving into resident on Saturday. Leave a review!


	4. A Funeral and A Duel

Well I decided to be nice and write another chapter already.

Chapter 4: A Funeral and A Duel

The student council was up at 7:00 the next morning, along with Yurika. They were already at the table having coffee by the time Utena and Anthy made their way downstairs at 7:30.

"Good morning you two." Yurika said as they made their way into the dining room.

"Morning." Utena yawned. She hated getting up early. Especially on Sundays.

"Oh, Tenjou-kun, you sound tired. Why are you so tired anyways? Did Anthy keep you up all night?" Touga joked with her. This question caused both Utena and Anthy to blush.

'I wish I could have stayed up with her.' They both thought, but didn't say it.

"Um, no, I'm just not a morning person." Utena finally said after an awkward silence. Touga smirked at this as he sipped at his coffee.

"So you mean you two were not up having crazy sex last night? Then what was it I heard?" Juri asked in a playful tone, the caused Utena's and Anthy's face to go even redder.

"No no no no! We're not like you and Shiori-san!" Utena blurted out in a panic. Juri laughed at this.

"But I've never had sex with Shiori." Juri told her in a calm voice. "Though if you want some pointers, I could help you." And with that, Juri gave Utena a seductive wink. Utena's face couldn't get any more red. Yurika just smiled at her niece.

"Utena, you do know that no matter what, I'll still love and support you." She told her, "Now, do you have anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes, I'd like to tell you to leave me alone and that there's nothing going on between Anthy and I." Utena said. Touga's eyes lit up.

"Oh, just Anthy now. What ever happened to you calling her Himemiya?" With that, Utena shot him a warning glare. Anthy then coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Anyways, may I see today's paper?" She asked to change the subject. Yurika picked it up and handed it to Anthy. Anthy looked at it for a few minutes before announcing, "The police have determined Akio committed suicide." Everyone gasped.

"Wow, that fast." Utena commented, "I would have thought it would have taken them a few days to come to any conclusion, even with your powers influencing them."

"So, what does it say?" Miki asked.

"Yesterday, the body of Ohtori Akio was found in his office. After investigating, police determined that he committed suicide. They explained how 4 months ago, his fiancée, Ohtori Kanae, had disappeared. Police have still not found her and she is presumed dead. The staff at Ohtori Academy is holding a funeral service in memory of their late chairman Tuesday at noon. All are welcome to attend." Anthy read from the paper.

"So that's it huh?" Saionji commented, "They're not going to do a further investigation?"

"That's Japanese police for you, so lazy." Nanami commented.

"Kanae-san is missing too, huh. What happened to her?" Utena asked. Anthy sighed at this, looking at the ground in shame.

"Akio had me poison her." Anthy admitted. Everyone gasped.

"But Anthy… why?" Utena asked in shock.

"Well I was under his control at the time, so I couldn't say no. Why Akio wanted her dead though, is because she walked in on us, I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain the details of that." Utena nodded, remembering that time she had saw Anthy naked in front of her brother. That lifeless look in her eyes. It still haunted her nightmares.

"Akio didn't want anyone who caught us to live. I was given orders to give Canterella to anyone who caught us." Utena gasped remembering the conversation she and Anthy had the night after she had seen it. "Fortunately Nanami wouldn't touch anything I gave her afterwards and I just didn't have the guts to poison you, Utena."

"Huh, Nanami" Utena asked in shock and turned to Nanami.

"I caught them that night I was staying with you guys after I found out that Touga wasn't really my brother." Nanami explained.

"Um, about that Nanami…" Touga began, "Well the truth is, I really am your brother. We were both adopted by the Kiryuu's. I didn't tell you then because I wanted to protect you."

"Really?" Nanami asked. Touga nodded. "Oh Onii-sama!" She cried as she glomped him and cried.

"Well anyways," Anthy interrupted, "I think it would be a good idea if we all attended Akio's funeral on Tuesday."

"But why should we?" Utena asked.

"Just so we won't look suspicious by not going. I was his sister, Utena, you did live with him in his tower, and the rest of you were on the student council." Anthy explained. Utena nodded.

"I understand, but how are we going to get off school on Tuesday?" She asked. Anthy smiled at that.

"That's quite simple. School's do let you take a day off to attend family member's funerals and I can just say I need you there for support." Anthy explained.

Later that day, Utena and Anthy decided to take a walk in the park together. Utena was thinking about what had happened that morning, though it wasn't about Akio being dead. 'Why was everyone teasing us this morning? Am I really obvious of my feelings towards her? But why would they tease both of us about it then? Does she have feelings for me too? What was it she wanted to tell me last night? Maybe I should ask her.' Utena looked over at Anthy beside her.

"Hey, Anthy." She said. Anthy turned to face her.

"Yes, Utena?" She asked.

"About last night, what was it you wanted to tell me before you went to sleep?" Utena asked. Anthy's cheeks went red.

"What brings this up?" She asked as she led them towards a bench to sit down.

"Well, I was just wondering." Utena answered, her cheeks also turning red.

"But I don't know how to say it." Anthy admitted. Utena turned to Anthy and their eyes met.

"Don't be afraid, Anthy, just listen to your heart and say it. I won't judge you." Utena told her. They sat there like that, just staring into each other's eyes, before Anthy finally got the courage to say those words she had wanted to say for months.

"Utena, I love you." She said, just loud enough for Utena to hear. Utena smiled at his.

"I love you too, Anthy." She said back. Tears started to form in Anthy's eyes.

"Really?" She asked. Utena nodded. "Oh Utena." With that Anthy threw herself forward to kiss Utena passionately on the lips. Just then, hooting started coming from the bush.

"Well, it's about time." Touga said as the student council stepped out of the bush. Utena and Anthy broke apart blushing madly.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Utena asked quite madly.

"Oh we just wanted to make sure that you two finally admitted for feelings for each other. You know, you two really aren't good at hiding your feelings." Juri said in a sly voice. The two blushed harder.

"Well anyways, congratulations you two." Miki said, "I hope you two are happy together for many years to come."

"You guys really need to mind your own business." Utena muttered.

A few hours later, the group arrived home. "We're home, Aunt Yurika!" Utena called out. Yurika came into the hall to greet them.

"Welcome home, everyone. Did anything exciting happen on your walk?" She asked. Both Utena and Anthy blushed.

"Nothing much, besides these two finally admitting that they love each other." Touga explained.

"Oh really?" Yurika asked then looked at her niece with a smile. " So Utena, do you have anything you want to tell me now." Utena blushed even more.

"Um, Aunt Yurika, um, well, um, I love Anthy." Utena muttered. Yurika smiled at this.

"Oh thank the heavens. I was getting worried you would never find everyone after you spent so much time as a child talking about some prince. Well anyways, I'm really happy for you two." Yurika explained with a smile.

"Thanks Aunt Yurika."

That night, Utena was blushing as she and Anthy got ready for bed. She was so happy that Anthy shared her feelings. She turned to Anthy.

"So Anthy, what do you want to do tonight?" She asked. Anthy smiled at this.

"What do you mean, Utena?" She asked in a coy voice. Utena blushed some more. "Careful Utena, with all the blushing you've done today, your cheeks might be stuck like that." Utena chuckled at that.

"Well now that we're together, do we, um, you know?" Utena said making suggestive jesters with her fingers. Anthy smiled at her.

"Well we can if you want to." Anthy told her. Utena blushed some more before she finally lunged at Anthy and started kissing her like mad. The rest of the house was kept up for awhile that night.

At school the next morning, Utena and Anthy stopped in the office to get excused for the next day. The receptionist looked up at them.

"Yes, may I help you two?" She asked. It was then that Anthy burst out into fake tears and Utena started comforting her.

"My brother died on the weekend." Anthy said in between her fake tears. "You may have heard, he was the chairman at Ohtori Academy."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. So he was your brother, was he?" Anthy nodded at this. "I'm so sorry for your lose. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well his funeral is tomorrow afternoon." Anthy said.

"OK, you can have tomorrow off to attend it." The receptionist told her.

"Would it be OK if I went tomorrow too? Anthy is my best friend and I did know the chairman when I was there." Utena explained.

"OK, Tenjou, you can have the day off too."

"Thank you!"

Utena and Anthy spent the next morning getting ready for the funeral. Anthy pulled out a dress for herself to wear. She turned to Utena.

"So what are you going to wear?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking of just wearing my uniform." She began but was cut off by Anthy's sigh.

"Utena, this is a funeral we're going to. Even if it is just for my brother, don't you think you should wear something a little more appropriate?" Anthy scolded her.

"But I'm not wearing a dress." Utena began.

"I wasn't telling you to wear a dress." Anthy then pulled a tuxedo out of the closet. "You can wear this.

"Oh Anthy, it looks really cool. I love you!" Utena told her.

"I know you do."

When they went downstairs, the student council was already ready to go. The guys wear all dressed in tuxedos while Juri was wearing a pantsuit and Nanami a black dress.

"So, are we ready to go?" Touga asked. Everyone nodded. So with that they all hopped into the Akio car and they were off.

When they arrived at Ohtori, there were a lot of students walking around in black. They decided to just blend in with the crowd, even though none of them have ever done so in the past. They were almost to the hall were the service was being held when Utena heard a familiar sound. 'Oh no.'

"UTENA-SAMA!" Wakaba cried as she clung herself to Utena's back. "I missed you so much, Utena, where have you been?"

"Well, I sort of got expelled a few months ago." Utena explained.

"Expelled?!?! What did you do?" Wakaba asked in a shock.

"It's a long story. Anyways, I'm just here today for Akio's funeral. It really came as a shock that he committed suicide." Utena told Wakaba.

"Oh ya, I was shocked too when I heard. I wonder why he would do that?" Wakaba explained.

"Hey Wakaba!" A male voice yelled. Wakaba then hopped of Utena's back.

"Well I got to go. I'm dating Tatsuya now, you remember him right. Well I'll see you later." And with that Wakaba left. Utena sighed as she left.

"Oh that Wakaba. Well I'm glad that she finally found someone, someone who isn't a jerk." She said in a sly voice as she glanced at Saionji.

"Hey." Saionji shot back. They all laughed at that.

"Anyways, let's head in." Touga said. With that, they entered the hall. Inside the hall there were many students and teachers gathered. Utena then spotted a familiar face.

"Tenjou-san, what a surprise it is to see you here. Still dressing in men's clothes, are you?" Utena sighed as she prepared to answer her arch emesis from Ohtori, the guidance counsellor.

"Yes I am, it's my choice what I wear." Utena told her. The guidance counsellor's eye brow twitched.

"Honestly, Tenjou-san, if you don't start dressing like a lady, you're never going to be able to find a man." She shot back.

"And what if I don't want one?" Utena asked as she looked over at Anthy, who started to giggle.

"Don't give me that attitude!" The guidance counsellor yelled back.

"Someone needs to get laid." Utena muttered under her breath, loud enough to be heard. Everyone who heard this giggled.

"What was that?" The guidance counsellor shot back. Utena grinned.

"Oh nothing. Well I got to go now. See ya!" With that Utena and the gang left the guidance counsellor standing there looking stupid.

"One of these days I'll get her." She muttered.

The gang made there way to the casket the remains of Akio were being displayed in.

"Wow, now that I see what's left of him, I'm really surprised you were able to make the police think this was suicide." Utena commented. Indeed, it would be very hard for someone to slice themselves up like that, before they died.

"What can I say, my powers are great." Anthy commented from beside her. Utena nodded as she looked around and spotted another familiar face.

"Oh shit, he's here." She curse.

"Who's here?" Anthy asked. Utena then pointed out Daisuke and Rumiko to her. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." Utena told her. The rest of the student council looked over at him.

"Who's that?" Miki asked. The rest of the student council was curious about this too.

"That's Daisuke and his girlfriend, Rumiko. He is a duelist who goes to the school Anthy and I go to. He challenged me to a duel last week and I beat him, although now he knows I have the power of the Rose Prince. I bet he wants it from me." Utena explained.

"I see." Touga said. "Don't worry, Utena, he'll have to go through me first." Just then, Daisuke noticed Utena and made his way over.

"Oi, Tenjou-kun, fancy meeting you here." He said with a smirk.

"What do you want, Daisuke?" Utena asked with a scowl. Daisuke just smirked some more.

"I came here to duel." He announced, "I heard this school was a good place to duel." With that, Touga stepped in front of Utena.

"In that case, you can duel me. And if you lose, you can not challenge Utena again for the power of the Rose Prince." Touga announced. Daisuke gave him an evil look.

"I didn't come here to duel you." He told Touga. "I'm only interested in Tenjou." Touga grinned at him.

"You can duel her if you can beat me, because honestly, if you can't beat me, you can't beat her." Touga told him.

"Fine, I accept your challenge and conditions." Daisuke said.

"Fine, meet me in the forest behind the school in an hour. You might want to go there now since it can take the long to climb all those steps and you don't know hot to run the elevator." Touga told him with a smirk.

"Fine then, I will!" And with that Daisuke and Rumiko left. Touga then turned to Saionji.

"Care to join me at the duel Saionji." He asked.

"Sure, it'd be my pleasure." Saionji told him.

"Hey, what about the rest of us? I want to see the duel too!" Utena said. Touga turned to her.

"There's a place you can watch the duels from if you enter from the back of the forest. Juri knows where it is." Touga told her. Juri then nodded.

"Just follow me."

An hour later, the duel was about to start. Touga and Daisuke faced each other. The rest of the gang watched from their spectator spot.

"So, are you ready to lose?" Daisuke asked as he brought Rumiko close to him so she could draw his sword.

"I could ask you the same question." Touga said as he brought Saionji in to draw his sword.

"There's no way I'd ever lose to a fag." Daisuke shot back. Touga smirked at this.

"Wow, you sure do assume things." Once the swords were drawn, the duel began. The two traded strikes. The two dueled for 5 minutes before Touga smirked.

"Hey, what's that over there?" He asked and pointed in a random direction.

"Huh, what?" Daisuke asked as he foolishly looked. Touga took this opportunity to slice of Daisuke's rose. When Daisuke realized what happened, he was furious.

"Hey, you cheated!" He yelled. Touga just grinned.

"There's no rule against it." Touga told him. "Besides, I believe anyone stupid enough to fall for that, deserves to lose. Now don't ever bug us again." With that Touga left Daisuke standing there.

Utena was shocked from where she watched the duel. "Did Touga just cheat to win?" She asked in confusion.

"Looks like it." Juri said. "It's just like him to do that. I don't think he's ever won a duel the honest way."

"Ya, he did something like that the time he beat me. I can't believe I fell for it." Utena said remembering that time he beat her.

"Well anyways, let's get going." Miki said. And with that, they left Ohtori for good.

To Be Continued…

Well there's another chapter. Don't know when I'll write the next one. I hope it won't be too long. Leave a review!


	5. What Does the Future Hold

Well I finished my first day of college and don't have any homework. Now to continue with this story.

Chapter 5: What Does the Future Hold

The Gang arrived back at Utena's house late that evening. Yurika came out to greet them as soon as they got home.

"So, how did it go? Did anyone suspect anything?" She asked as they exited the car. Utena shook her head.

"No, we weren't suspected, but we did have another problem." She told her aunt. Her aunt gasped at this.

"What problem did you have?" She asked in a worry. She clenched her fists in her worried state.

"That boy from my school who is a duelist, the one who challenged me last week showed up there looking for a rematch with me. Touga challenged him first though and beat him." Utena explained to her aunt.

"Well that's good." Her aunt said in relief. "You shouldn't worry me like that." Utena smiled at her aunt.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again." She said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we're all very tired after that long day." And with that, they all headed off to bed.

That night, after Utena and Anthy wore themselves out, Anthy cuddled up to Utena's shoulder.

"Hey Utena, what are your plans for the future?" She asked as she made herself comfortable. Utena smiled at her.

"Well I definitely want my future to include you." Utena told her. Anthy playfully whacked her in the chest.

"Silly, I mean what do you want to do? You got the power of the Rose Prince. What do you plan to do with it?" Anthy asked her. Utena was silent for a few moments after this.

"To be honest," She finally said, "I never really thought about that. I guess I just figured what ever happened, happened and I would just enjoy the ride." Anthy looked thoughtfully at her.

"Well I think you should think about that some more." She said. After a few minutes of silence, Anthy finally fell asleep, but Utena didn't. She couldn't stop thinking about what Anthy said.

'Plans for the future…' She thought, "Maybe it's time I finally do something about my future.'

The next morning, Utena decided to go for a walk with Juri. They walked in silence down the busy streets of Tokyo before Juri finally got fed up.

"OK, Utena, what did you drag me out here for anyways?" She asked in annoyance. Utena blushed a bit.

"Last night, Anthy was asking me what I planned for the future and it got me thinking." She told Juri, "I use to just think I would let the future happen, but now that I have Anthy by my side, I want to actually make plans for my future with her." Juri smirked at this and wrapped her arm around Utena shoulder.

"So, what is it that you have planed?" By now, Utena was blushing at full force.

"Well I was thinking, we spent all our time back at Ohtori engaged, and I never really took it seriously." She stopped in front of a jewellery store. "So I figured it was time to give her a proper engagement to me." Now, Juri was grinning like crazy.

"Damn, I'm so jealous of you right now. Well good luck." Juri said as she gave Utena a pat on the back. And with that, the two entered the store.

"May I help you ladies?" The sales clerk behind the counter asked. Utena face was beat red.

"Yes, I'd like to look at your engagement rings." She told the sales clerk shyly. The sales clerk just blinked at first.

"Is your boyfriend to cheap to buy you one?" She asked confused. "If he is, you shouldn't even bother with him and find yourself a real man." Utena just blushed harder.

"Er, no…" She muttered, "I'm actually the 'groom' in my relationship." The sales clerk was silent.

"But, same sex marriage isn't legal in Japan… is it?" She finally muttered. Utena scratched her head.

"Well no, it isn't, but I'm sure we'll find some way around it…" She muttered. The clerk stood there looking confused. Juri just sighed at what was going on.

"Will you just show her the rings already and stop judging her?" She shot at the clerk giving the poor woman her famous panther glare. The clerk gulped loudly.

"Yes, right, well if you look this this case her, you'll see all of our engagement rings." The clerk told Utena, who was still blushing. Utena slowly made her way over to the case and started to look at all the rings. Juri walked up beside her to look at the rings.

"See anything you like?" She asked the prince. Utena shook her head.

"Nothing in here really reminds me of Anthy. I want her to feel special when she looks at the ring and know that the ring was made for her. I want her to know how much I love her and that I'd do anything for her when she sees the ring. None of these have that feeling to them." Utena explained.

"But these are the only engagement rings we got, and they are quite expensive too. Most girls would kill to wear one of these." The sales clerk protested. Utena ignored her and started to look around at other rings. Suddenly she stopped at a particular ring.

"That ring, it's prefect! It reminds me of Anthy." Utena exclaimed as she stared at the ring. Juri ran over to look at it. This ring was a bird made out of diamonds. It has it's winds spread out. On it's back was a rose made out of ruby.

"You're right Utena, that does remind me of Anthy." Juri commented. Utena just nodded and turned to the clerk.

"I would like to buy this ring." She said. The clerk just blinked at her.

"But that's not an engagement ring, that's just a fashion accessory…" The clerk muttered. "Surely you want a better ring then that…" Juri cleared her throat in a warning tone, causing the clerk to gulp and move over to get the ring for Utena. "So, would you like it in a ring box?"

"Oh coarse I do." Utena said. The clerk ran the ring through and Utena paid for it. With that, Utena and Juri left the startled clerk behind.

That night, Utena sat by herself on the couch while everyone else got dinner ready. She planned to ask Anthy her question after dinner that night, at the table in front of her friends and aunt. She was so nervous about this. 'What if something goes wrong? What if she says no? What if my aunt freaks out? What if I stutter a lot and make a complete ass of myself?' These thoughts circled through her head and wouldn't go away. Juri walked over to her.

"Stop worrying Utena, everything will be fine." She told her. Utena didn't say anything. Her aunt finally came out to tell her dinner was ready. Utena just sat on the couch frozen. Juri sighed and gave her a pat on the back.

"Go for it Utena." She encouraged. Yurika just blinked as her niece slowly got up.

"What's going on? What are you planning, Utena?" She asked.

"You'll find out tonight." She told her. Utena took a deep breath as she prepared herself. She walked over to the table and had her heart start to beat faster at the sight of Anthy setting the table. She stood there gazing at her for a minutes, before Anthy finally looked up at her.

"Utena, is something wrong?" Anthy asked her girlfriend as she made her way over. Utena just blushed.

"Er, nothing's wrong, Anthy. I was just admiring your beauty." She told Anthy. Anthy smiled as she tipped up to give Utena a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for the compliment, Utena, now sit down and eat your food. I prepared it especially for you." Anthy told her. Utena smiled.

"Thanks, Anthy." She said as she took her place at the table. The others then came in and took their place too. Utena found it hard to eat the food Anthy had made for her, not because the food was bad, Anthy had actually gotten quite good at cooking. It was because she was so nervous. Anthy noticed this.

"Utena, is something wrong? You've hardly touched your dinner? Am I really that bad of a cook?" Anthy asked, "If that is it, I'm so sorry."

"Er, no, Anthy, you're cooking is delicious!" Utena blurted out, "I just have something else on my mind…"

"Just do it, Utena." Juri told her. Utena gulped loudly.

"What is it, Utena, what's on your mind?" Anthy asked her.

'Well it's now or never.' Utena thought to herself and she pulled the ring box out of her pocket and held it up to Anthy. Anthy's eyes grew wide at the box.

'Is that what I think it is?' She wondered. "Utena, what is this?" Utena slowly opened the box to let Anthy and the table see.

"Anthy, will you marry me?" Utena finally asked. Anthy sat still as she stared at the ring in front of her for a few moments. Utena panicked. 'Damn, she's not saying anything? Is she mad at me? Is she going to say no?' Anthy's lips finally moved.

"Yes." She muttered. She then smiled. "Oh god, yes!" She said louder. Before Utena had a chance to react, Anthy flung herself onto Utena, knocking them both to the floor, as she kissed Utena all over the face and her hands roamed all over Utena's body. Miki blushed heavily at the sight since he was sitting right beside them. Nanami then coughed quite loudly.

"You two do know we're still here, right?" She asked them. The two on the floor blushed.

Later that night, after having wild sex, Utena and Anthy were laying in bed just enjoying being with each other.

"So, Utena, what were you planning for our wedding?" Anthy asked her. Utena looked up nervously at this question.

"Actually, I have no idea what to do for a wedding, or even where to have it. And then there's the fact that Japan doesn't allow same sex marriage." Utena rambled. Anthy giggled at her.

"Well I was thinking, I would like to go see my parents and get married there." Anthy said.

"That sound lovely." Utena said. She was silent for a moment until what Anthy said fully sunk in. "What?!?! You're parents are alive? Where are they?" Anthy giggled at her now fiancé.

"My dad moved to India with my mom. I didn't get to go with them and I've always wanted to see India." Anthy said. Utena smiled at her.

"Well if you want to go to India, we'll go to India." Utena told her. Anthy looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked. Utena nodded. "Oh Utena!" With that Anthy jumped on top of Utena and started kissing her.

To Be Continued…

Wow, I can't believe I managed to write this with all the writer's block I've had tonight. Please leave a review!


End file.
